


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by PattRose



Series: The Dream Series [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, One Big Happy Family, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Simon and William are going to Jim and Blair’s for dinner and the game.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluewolf458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/gifts).



At about noon on Sunday, Simon and William were getting ready to go over for the game at Jim and Blair’s. 

“I have something to tell you about Jim,” Simon stated. 

“What?” William looked frightened. 

“Calm down, nothing bad. I want you to stop calling him Jimmy. He told me once he hates that. He thinks you treat him like a little kid.”

“Really? I never thought about it. So I imagine Stevie doesn’t like it either?” 

“I have no idea about Steven, Will. But Jim would love if you started calling him Jim.”

“Thank you for telling me, Simon. I will begin doing it today. If I slip tell me about it, okay?”

Simon smiled over at his lover and answered, “I’ll be glad to remind you.”

“Simon, they said to come early will 1:00 be too early? I’d like to tell them about the house and show them the pictures before the game starts.”

“Will, we can go anytime you’re ready. They would love to see us early. Jim and Blair are very accepting dudes,” Simon teased. 

“Somehow, I don’t think Jim would like us calling them dudes.”

“Still better than Jimmy, Will.”

Even William had to laugh at that remark. Now he just had to remember that he needed to let Jim be a grown up. 

The two men finished and walked out to the car. Simon asked, “Do you have the pictures of the house, Will?”

“Yes, they are in the bag with the wine and cheese. I may be older, but I’m not old yet.”

*

Jim was checking dinner in the oven when he heard Simon’s car downstairs. “Hey Chief, I now know when people are here by their car engine sounds. I don’t have to wait for the heartbeats.”

Blair smiled and pulled Jim down for a kiss. “You ready for this, Jim?”

“Sure, I’m fine with this, Blair. They seem super happy and dad said he has a surprise for us when he gets here.”

“Really? I wonder what?” Blair asked. 

“They’re at the door, open it and ask them,” Jim kidded. 

Blair opened the door before they had a chance to knock. 

Simon said, “Geeze, Blair. You’re getting as bad as Jim about that. Let us knock once in a while.”

Blair gave Simon a hug as he laughed and then he hugged William. “Hello, William. It’s good to see you.”

“We’re very excited about dinner and the game. Plus we have some exciting news to tell you,” William said. 

Jim came walking into the living room and hugged both men. 

“Hello, Jim. How are you doing?” William asked. 

“Okay, where is my dad and what have you done with him?”

Simon laughed. So did Blair. 

“I’m not complaining that you just called me Jim instead of Jimmy. But you haven’t ever called me Jim. So you see why I’m a little thrown off, right?”

“I decided that you’re a grown man that needs a grown man’s name. Jim suits you. That was your uncle’s name too, after all. He would have died if anyone called him Jimmy. For that, I’m sorry.”

Jim hugged his dad once more and said, “What is the surprise?”

“Simon and I bought a house. It’s a good house and we love it. I know we’ve only been together for three months, but both of us wanted to settle down. We don’t like single life anymore. We decided that being together for us worked. We brought pictures of the inside and outside of the house so you can see what good taste we have.”

They all sat down and William started passing the pictures explaining what each picture was. When he was all done, Blair was the first to speak. 

“Wow, this is a beautiful home, William. I think the two of you will be very happy there.”

Both older men smiled but wondered why Jim hadn’t said anything yet. Simon decided to ask him. 

“Jim, are you upset that we bought a house together?”

“Of course not. I’m looking over this last picture because Blair and I are getting you a new grill for the back patio and wanted to see how large we could go. I think it’s great that the two of you are together, happy and now have a new home. Congratulations.”

William got up and hugged his son. Then Simon did the same. 

Blair smiled at how grown up Jim was being. “That’s a great idea, Jim. We’ll go shopping as soon as they close on the house.”

“That’s what I thought too,” Jim agreed. 

The four men began talking about things with the house until the game started. Then they all watched the game. Jim made barbecued ribs in the oven. He cooked them on low for six hours. When the game was done, dinner would be set. Jim started getting the fried potatoes ready and watched TV from the kitchen. 

“Jim, do you need any help?” Simon offered. 

“Nope, everything is done except for frying the potatoes. I forgot to ask if barbecue ribs were good for both of you. That’s what we’re having.”

“I love ribs, Jim and I think Simon does too. Right, Simon?”

“Right, Will. I can’t wait. I’m starving,” Simon said. 

“Would you all like some cheese, apples and oranges to tide us over until the game is done?” Blair asked. 

Both William and Simon said ‘yes’ at the same time, making Jim and Blair snicker. 

Blair went in and got the snack trays ready. He filled one tray with cheese and crackers. The other tray was fruit. Blair had grapes, apples, oranges and bananas. Jim was snacking on it as Blair was trying to make it look nice. Blair finally smacked Jim’s fingers and said, “Stop. Not now.”

Then Blair took the trays into the living room, set them down on the coffee table and went for the dishes. While he was in there, he asked Jim to pour some wine and bring them in. “Keep the potatoes on low and come and sit with us and eat.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there with the wine.” He pulled four glasses out and decided he would fill them in the living room rather than try and carry them filled. 

They all sat talking, watching the game and eating their snacks. The wine was awesome and Blair thanked Simon and William about ten times for it. It was that good. 

“Will picked out the wine. He’s good at that type of thing. He knows I would have gotten some cheap stuff and embarrassed us.”

“Wait a minute, Dad. Since when do you let anyone call you Will?”

“First I have to smack Simon.” Which he did. “You know you pick out good wine too. So stop putting yourself down. I wouldn’t fall in love with someone that doesn’t know decent wine. And in answer to your question, Jim, I would let Simon call me anything he wanted to as long as it wasn’t a name like babe or something like that. I don’t like cutesy names. But, Will sounds good on his luscious lips.”

“Geeze, that’s more than I needed to know,” Jim teased. 

Blair smiled. “Then don’t ask any more questions.”

They all laughed and settled in to watch the game again. 

“Dad, I forgot to ask how Sally is going in Florida with her sister. Does she like it? Do you miss her doing all the cooking?”

“Jim, I now have Simon doing most of the cooking,” William said. 

“Very funny, Will. Don’t let him fool you. He just keeps me around for sex.”

Blair burst out laughing and then went to flip the fried potatoes. 

“And Jim, Sally loves being near her family again. She called last week and asked how you were doing. She says hello to you and Blair.”

“Jim, I think the potatoes are done. And the ribs look done too. The corn on the cob is ready. Would anyone like to eat?” Blair asked. 

Everyone stood up and practically ran into the dining room. Blair and Jim set the table quite quickly and before long, dinner was served. 

They all talked about how delicious it was and how the game was a bust. It was so nice just having four friends talking, laughing and eating together. 

“Dad, have you told Steven yet? About you and Simon and the house?”

“We’re going to tell him this week coming up. I don’t know how he’ll take it but hopefully well.”

“Would you like me to soften him up for you? I could tell him that you’re nervous about it and that’ll make him feel guilty.” Jim was wearing a big smile as he said it. 

“No, we’ll do it. He’s coming for dinner next week. Speaking of next week, I have to find a hotel for us. Simon, I forgot to tell you that the people that bought my house are already moving in. The time went by too quickly. Any suggestions on a hotel?”

Simon looked at him oddly and asked, “You wouldn’t stay at my house? Is it not good enough for you?”

William smiled and said, “Thank you, I will. Now I just need to call the movers and have them put everything in storage. Simon, I’ve never been to your house. I would love to stay there until we close and move in. Jim, could we have the dinner with Steven over here?”

“Sure. Right, Blair?”

“We’re here for you all the time, William. I’ll stop by tomorrow morning before my classes and we’ll find the movers and the storage unit. You’re going to need a big one.”

“Would you like some furniture, Jim and Blair? We’re going from a five bedroom house to a three bedroom one. We need to find somewhere for many of our things to go.”

“Dad, we don’t need anything. Our place is small. But you could call a charitable place and ask them to pick up three rooms of furniture. It’s as simple as that.”

Simon said, “I’ll take off Monday and Tuesday and we’ll get it all hammered out, Will. Don’t you worry about a thing. These ribs are delicious.”

Jim smiled. “Thanks, Simon. What did you think, Dad?”

“I think they were delicious too. I didn’t realize you two did so much cooking yourselves. This is something we’re going to have to do too. I need to get some cookbooks for the patio life.”

“We’ll get them to go with the grill. I’m very excited for both of you to start your new life. Simon, what are you doing with your house?” Blair asked. 

“Daryl is moving in in two weeks. I guess I’ll have to warn him that we’ll still be there. Will, remind me to call him when we get home.”

“I will. I insist that you let me help with clean up,” William said. 

“We’ll all do it and watch the second game with snacks and wine.”

“I’m going to stop drinking so I can drive us home,” Simon stated. 

“Isn’t he sweet?” William confessed. 

“You two are so cute,” Blair said. 

Once they were done with the kitchen, they all sat and watched the second game and had lots more to eat. All in all, it was a wonderful night. 

Jim and Blair walked them down to the car when the game was over. They all said their goodbyes and Jim and Blair went back upstairs to clean up. 

“I think the dinner went well, don’t you?” Jim asked. 

“I think it was perfect.”

*

In Simon’s car, William said, “Simon, I had way too much to drink. I might doze off. If I do, I’m sorry.”

“If you do, dream a little dream of me.”

“I always do.”

TBC


End file.
